Like The Person I Wanna be
Like the person I Wanna be 'o en su abreviación ''(LTPIWB) es una canción de la banda Argentina Under The Symphony. Según sus autores, fue la primer obra en ser compuesta por ambos fundadores, fue lanzada como segundo sencillo de la banda el 20 de Agosto de 2018 antes de la publicación del primer álbum de estudio del grupo. La base de la canción (Teclados, piano, bajo, batería y sintetizadores) fue compuesta por Fernando Flores (Jedlah) entre los años 2012 y 2013. Facundo Nahas agregó la voz, guitarra y arreglos de piano a principios de 2014 para terminar por completo la canción. Fue grabada en el estudio 3D Records en Abril de 2018. La publicación como sencillo de la canción fue en las mismas páginas que Shine For You y para el mes de septiembre ya había alcanzado las 4.000 reproducciones en Spotify. Género y controversia El género de '''LTPIWB ha generado controversia entre los oyentes, aunque muchos la atribuyen al Rock Alternativo, cual es el género principal de Under The Symphony, muchas personas también lo acercan a un sonido mas de fusión tal como y en este caso en particular el Rap Rock. La intención de la pista base de la canción creada por Jedlah fue compuesta con sus infuencias del Rap, por lo cual se desconoce si su intención fue convertirla en una base para rapear. Facundo Nahas le aporta el Rock a la canción, con una pegadiza melodía distorsionada de guitarra eléctrica. Al no rapear la canción, aleja un poco la melodía del Rap Rock, lo cual genera incógnitas a la hora de acercar la canción a un género específico. Datos de grabación Fue grabada los días 16 y 23 de Abril de 2018 en el estudio 3D Records. Personal * Facundo Nahas - Voz, guitarra eléctrica, sintetizadores * Fernando Flores - Piano, programación, secuenciador, sintetizadores y caja de ritmos Producción * Alejandro Belmonte - Ingeniería de sonido, remasterización Letra One day was not the same You played a different game Your face just changed like we'd never lost a war I played the same old song Since the love began I made my life respecting who you are But you know me, I know that you know me I know that you love me Like the person I Wanna be 'Cause you know me, I know that you know me I know that you love me Like the person I Wanna be The feelings didn't change Don't cry, it's okay The human being born to kill his own pain So many things are wrong This game is like a song Your heart is full with things that I never said But you know me, I know that you know me I know that you love me Like the person I Wanna be 'Cause you know me, I know that you know me I know that you love me Like the person I Wanna be But you know me, I know that you know me I know that you love me Like the person I Wanna be 'Cause you know me, I know that you know me I know that you love me Like the person I Wanna be Categoría:Canciones